1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to balancing systems for balancing an object in a particular plane. This invention relates to a balancing system particularly adaptable to the balancing of tires. In particular, this invention relates to balancing systems utilizing optical techniques. Still further, this invention relates to balancing systems utilizing lasers in combination with beam splitting members to produce at least two points of light on a target area when the object being balanced is inclined with respect to a predetermined plane.
2. Prior Art
Balancing systems for balancing objects in a predetermined plane have been known in the art. Additionally, balancing systems for balancing tires are well-known in the prior art. In general, prior balancing systems are of the dynamic or static balancing type.
Dynamic balancing systems where the object to be balanced is rotated at generally high speed, do provide for increased accuracy in balancing tires or other objects. However, such dynamic balancing systems are extremely costly and include complex hardware as well as electric circuitry to provide the necessary balancing information. The complexity of such prior dynamic systems is correspondingly increased and further provides for increased labor costs due to the level of technical expertise which must be utilized in the operation of such dynamic balancing systems.
Some prior art balancing systems are static in nature, however, such static prior art balancing systems generally utilize bubble level techniques to adjust the balancing of tires mounted thereon. Such level techniques do not provide for high accuracy in the balancing of the objects mounted thereon. Such systems are generally of lower cost than the dynamic balancing systems, however, the inaccuracies may have deleterious effects when the object is placed in usage.